


Sweet Like Tennessee Honey

by tincat227



Series: You Are My Baby [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Benji, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Flirty Benji, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Ethan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: Benji was stupidly drunk，but luckily Ethan was there to take care of him.





	1. Saturday Night

Ethan没有想到今晚会变成这样。  
他没有什么好抱怨的，应该说离抱怨差远了，尤其是他深埋在一个屁股里，掰开Benji的双腿狠操进那个又热又紧的地方。  
没错，绝对没话说。  
他咧了一下嘴，将对方的双腿又往下压了几英寸，直至他们的身体没有一丝缝隙地完全紧贴着，直至Benji的双脚被他压到了头顶的位置。Benji痛叫出声，呻吟着他的不满，但是他没有让Ethan停下来。尽管如此，可是这会儿的Ethan什么都忘光了，他忙着将自己完全操进身下人的体内，忙着把Benji往床垫里狠操，忙着让床垫跟随着他的节奏发出沉闷的声响，就像是除此之外，他就别无所求那般。  
今晚稍早之前。  
Benji醉得一塌糊涂。说到底，毕竟是周六夜晚，更何况，他们一班人很久都没能像样地聚一聚了。Benji喝多了点儿，也是能够理解的。Ethan，作为为数不多足够清醒的人类之一，他接下了把Benji醉乎乎的屁股拖回到家，不对，是安全送回家的任务。Ethan也喝了几杯。  
他们步履不稳地踏入Benji的公寓里，期间免不了跌跌撞撞的意外，这不是一次简单的任务。更艰难的是，Ethan发现自己得要哄着一个烂醉的男人回到他自己的睡房里。理论上来说，他可以让他这个同事失去意识，再把对方扔到床上。问题解决了。但是Ethan想用平常的方式来做这件事。  
“再坚持一下，好样的，伙计。嘿，我得要把你的鞋和袜子脱掉，知道吗？很好，就这样，别让我难做。”  
顺利把人带到床上后，Ethan抬眼环顾了一下四周。这里是Benji的新公寓，说是‘新’，但Benji搬来大概快满一年了，Ethan还是第一次来到这里。乔迁新居的礼物Ethan倒是有好好送出。  
我有多久没做这样的事了？如果还有下次，我还是喝少点吧。  
正当Ethan准备离开时，原本躺在床上的Benji却伸出手抓住了Ethan的手臂。  
“Ethan？”  
“怎么了，伙计？”叹了口气，Ethan问。  
Benji坐起来，同时把Ethan拉近自己。  
“你要…离开？不…不过夜吗？”Benji说，嗓音有些沙哑。他的脑袋微微下垂，Ethan看不清他的脸。他抓住Ethan的手，将它凑到自己的面前，Ethan能够感觉到他的鼻息轻轻喷到自己的手背上。酒精让Ethan的大脑变得迟钝，他还没反应过来Benji在做什么，直到对方将脸埋在他的手背上轻轻地吻着。  
Ethan瞬间清醒了不少，他反应过来Benji刚才说的话十分地…暧昧，在Ethan的耳朵里听上去就像是在挑逗他。  
他僵住在原地，一寸都不敢动。有种难以言喻的感觉在他的胸口悄然炸开，他的身体记得这种感觉，那是他很久以前假装没有意识到的一种感觉。  
“…Benji？你对我有兴趣吗？”他听到自己声音粗哑地说， Ethan觉得这把声音不是自己的。  
然后他听到了Benji的回答。  
Benji先是含糊地哼了一声，然后吃吃地笑了起来。  
“嗯…是这样吧？”他又笑了，只不过声音很低，就像是在嘟囔一般。  
_不，别这样。_  
他继续说：“你，帅气又性感…哦天，我百分之…百！对你感兴趣！我有一些幻想是…我想…”  
Ethan觉得自己的喉咙发紧，他咽了下唾沫，又问道：“你想做些什么？”  
“唔…比如说，我们接吻？”他抬头用迷蒙的双眼看着Ethan，他的视线没有焦点，他的声音柔和甜蜜，他的呼吸还浅浅地喷在Ethan的手上。Ethan手背上还残留着被轻吻过的感觉。  
“好吧，我可以做这个。”Ethan说，他的声音轻微颤了一下，他低头伸出双手捧起Benji的脸，将自己的嘴唇贴上对方的。  
他们黏黏糊糊地吻在一起，Benji比Ethan想象中的更加…反应热烈。Benji尝起来是威士忌，甜甜的、带着烟熏的味道，他的舌头软软地探进Ethan的嘴里时，轻轻扫过了Ethan的双唇，让Ethan有机会吸吮他的舌头。  
Benji在他嘴里呻吟，Ethan清楚知道自己已经有了反应。Ethan中断了这个吻，这令到Benji不满地哼出声。他抓住Ethan的衣服把对方拽下来，让Ethan站在自己的两腿间。  
“拜托，干我吧。”Benji抵着Ethan的嘴唇低声说，发出如同猫咪般的呜叫声，向Ethan索求又一个吻。  
他语含笑意，带有一丝打趣般的顽皮，令到Ethan不禁寒毛竖起。  
就像大堤崩溃那样一发不可收拾，Ethan将他们的嘴唇撞在一起，连带着把Benji压倒在床上。这一次Ethan吻得急切，带着一股疯狂的劲儿，仿佛这是他们最后的一个吻，仿佛这是Ethan最后一次机会亲吻身下的人。他怕Benji会反悔。  
Ethan没有想到今晚会变成这样。  
他的心脏在疯狂跳动，他的情欲在剧烈燃烧。Benji一定是感受到他的欲望——他的勃起隔着裤子已经硬到抵在Benji的大腿上。  
可是Benji的嘴被Ethan的堵住，他只能发出模糊的呻吟，他的大脑还因酒精而混沌着，下意识地抬起胯部去挤压Ethan愈发明显的勃起。  
“Benj…”Ethan放过了Benji的唇瓣，喘着气唤道。他张着嘴巴，却什么也说不出口，可能是因为他的血液都涌向下半身了，没有足够的血液留在大脑供他思考。  
“Benji…”Ethan又唤了一声，这次他可以顺利地说出声了，“Benji，我需要你告诉我，拜托了，我想从你嘴里听到…说你想要我。”  
Benji躺在床上，跟Ethan一样大喘着气。他的金发变得凌乱，他的嘴唇因激烈的亲吻而红肿，他缓慢地眨了几下眼睛，这是Ethan最难熬的缓慢的十多秒。  
终于，Benji结束对Ethan的折磨，他说：“是啊，我想要你，要你，要你，要你。”  
说完，他对Ethan露出一个慵懒的笑容。  
_操！_  
“操。”Ethan低声咒骂了一句。  
“真他妈对，我们来大干一场吧。”  
Ethan的大脑失去了思考的能力，只剩下对欲望作出反应的部分，他的身体先于他的大脑为他决定下一步该怎么做。他翻身下了床，动手脱掉身上的衣服，先是最外面的夹克，然后是底下的汗衫，他快速解开了皮带，最后踢掉裤子和内裤。  
当Ethan的视线再度回到Benji时，却发现对方已经开始在偷跑了——他的裤子褪了下来，他的手在懒洋洋地套弄着手里的阴茎，他看着Ethan的眼神又带着那种迷蒙，仿佛他是在看一片迷雾。  
“让、让我来。”Ethan踉跄着回到Benji的身上，他没有发现自己连话也说不利索。  
Ethan再次欺身吻上Benji的双唇，这一次少了点粗暴，但是他迫切地想要马上脱光Benji的衣服，想要更多的肌肤接触。Benji又开始哼哼地笑了起来，Ethan不知道为什么他又在笑，他可是快要疯了！  
他的双手不老实地在Benji的身体上逡巡而过，在脱掉Benji的衬衣时，他甚至坏心眼地用拇指拨弄了一下金发男人的乳头，让Benji发出嘶嘶的叫声。  
“你在笑什么？”Ethan一边问，一边迅速抽掉Benji已经脱去一半的长裤跟内裤。  
“来这儿。”Benji小声说，更像是一个耳语。  
Ethan不由得下腹一紧，即使他没有低头往下看，他也知道自己的老二变得更硬了。Benji在他作出反应之前就伸出右脚勾住他的大腿，稍微用力，Ethan便伏在他的上方，恢复之前的姿势。只是此时他们都一丝不挂，裸裎相对。  
“嘿，说点什么烂俗的蠢话。来嘛。”Benji说，他的手臂搭在Ethan的肩膀上，他的嘴唇凑到Ethan的颈侧，轻轻吸吮、舔吻那里的皮肤，发出下流的水声。  
“什么？”Ethan已经被撩拨得已经什么也想不到了，他盲目地爱抚着身下的躯体，嘴里发出舒服的叹息。  
“随便…说些你刚好想到的。”话语间Ethan抓住Benji的一只手把它按在自己发烫的勃起上，Benji明白地开始抚弄起握在手中的阴茎，只是他做的有点漫不经心，令Ethan忍不住自己动起来往Benji的手里磨蹭。  
“......你让我好硬，我要在这床上把你干翻。”  
“嗯哼，够直接，继续。”  
“我不……够了，Benji。”Ethan放弃了，也承认自己有些迫不及待。  
“润滑剂？安全套？有吗？”Ethan问。  
Benji没有回答，但是他的眼睛看向另一个地方，Ethan反应过来立刻爬起来伸手去够立在床边的床头柜。Benji的床头柜摆满了乱七八糟的东西，Ethan在平板电脑和魔方下面找到了他想要的东西。  
  
“Ethan。”金发男人呜咽着呻吟出声。  
“Ethan。”又是一声呻吟。  
“你为什么要做这个？”  
此刻在Ethan眼前的是一个难得一见的景象。金发男人正在颤抖，他的双腿敞开，手指紧紧攥着身下的床单，他脸上兴奋的红晕已经漫延到他的胸口。这令到Ethan不得不倒背元素周期表保持镇静。  
“为什么？”Ethan的一根手指已经探进Benji紧致的体内，沾满润滑的手指是成功的第一步。稍微让Benji适应异物入侵的感觉，他便开始用手指干Benji的后穴。事实上，这比他想象中的顺利得多，可是他不想想象这背后的原因。Ethan这么想着，然后将第二根手指也塞了进去，带进更多的润滑剂。  
Ethan的手指作剪状扩张的动作，让细碎的呻吟从金发男人的嘴里泄了出来。“嗯，多…一点。”  
“为了明早的你不会抱怨我，真的，你不会想我干着操你。你会感谢我的。因为人类的身体很脆弱……”  
“你知道吗？从你嘴里说出这句话来特别有意思。哼哼。”  
“不管怎样，如果你觉得疼了，告诉我。”  
“我不知道，我不觉得你会伤害我，Ethan。”  
Ethan几乎停了下来，不过他稳住自己，凑上前，吻了一下Benji。  
“我想要我们都享受今晚。”  
“那就拜托你啦。”  
“我的荣幸。”  
  
当他们都同意可以进行下一步的时候，Ethan最后一次用指腹刺激那处布满敏感神经的地方，从Benji的喉咙深处挤出一丝破碎的呻吟。快感让Benji紧紧夹着深埋在他后穴里的三根手指，毫不羞耻地挺动臀部，乞求着更多的快感。Ethan拍了一下Benji的大腿，然后他将手指抽了出来。  
Ethan凭着剩下的理智撕开安全套的锡箔包装，将套子戴在自己又硬又胀的老二上，又往那上面涂抹了一点润滑。然后他抓住阴茎的底部，一只手按住Benji的大腿内侧，用龟头抵住对方的穴口，浅浅地戳着。  
“求你了，Ethan。”Benji喘息道，“求你了。”  
Ethan倾身含住了Benji的下唇，Benji下意识地用手臂环住了他的脖子，Ethan趁机捅进去。这个动作来得突然，Benji不禁惊叫出声，只是他的尖叫被Ethan的嘴唇给堵住了。只是很短的时间，Ethan又顶了一点进去，直到自己全部插了进去。  
他们又吻了一会儿，然后Ethan抬起Benji的两条腿开始进攻——他一下一下地冲撞进深处，他们的肢体交缠在一起，深陷在疯狂的快感之中。 Ethan以一种狂野的节奏撞击着，Benji弓起背扭曲着，脸上已经沁出一层薄薄的汗珠。他有些痛苦地抓住Ethan的手臂，圆钝的指甲陷进手臂的肉里，不过他又胡乱地咒骂着让Ethan继续操他。  
“干我！干我！啊，妈的！啊——”  
“干！干！Ethan！再来一次！”  
Benji把脸埋在Ethan的颈间上，潮湿的呼吸一下一下地吹进Ethan的皮肤里。  
“嗷！”恍惚间肩膀一痛，Ethan看到Benji正红着眼瞪他。  
Benji被操得昏头晕脑，他有些费劲地张口又合上，也许完全不知道自己在做什么。“要你…再多点…”  
是肩膀被咬的疼痛让Ethan从绝望的狂喜里稍微回到现实，他用干净的那只手拨开碍事的汗湿了的深色额发。“好的…”Ethan说。  
他小心将湿淋淋的老二拔了出来，抬高Benji的双腿，用一个新的姿势重新插回去。Benji痛叫着，呻吟着被折成两半的憋屈，同时又因为爽得不行，只能连连叫唤着Ethan的名字。Ethan听Benji一遍遍地念着自己的名字，感觉就像是音乐一般。  
Ethan察觉到自己快要到极限了，他咬着牙，放下了手，让Benji的双腿环住自己的腰，一手握住Benji的阴茎，用自己冲刺的频率撸动起来。他感到Benji的呼吸瞬间滞住了。Benji低低地呻吟了一声，少量的精液从Ethan的指间漏了出来，同时无意识地收紧臀部，把Ethan夹得紧紧的。Ethan就这样被推上了高潮，低吟着射了出来，他又继续抽插了几下，直至Benji把最后的几滴挤了出来。  
_呃，他们真的大干一场了。_  
“见鬼。”Benji大口喘气说，他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，他的嗓子因为过度使用喉咙而哑了。他半睁着眼，完全还在高潮的余波里。  
“什么？”Ethan问，小心地将软下来的阴茎抽了出来，他检查了一眼Benji的穴口。  
_很好。没有撕裂。_只是比较红肿。  
“你这个混球。把我折成两半……”听到这里，Ethan笑了一声就停住了，他知道他不该，但他就是很想笑。  
“对不起。”  
“既然你是抱歉的话…”Benji的声音越讲越小，仿佛就快要睡着了，“你得赔偿我啊。”  
“你说得对。我该怎么赔偿？”  
“明天…再来…问我。”  
然后他就再也没有声响，看来是真的睡着了。  
_好的，明天。_Ethan想道。  
他默默清理完他们俩的身体，Ethan就在Benji的身边躺了下来，直到第二天早上来临。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、这篇发生在《Baby》之前。  
2、Chap.1是Ethan视角里的周六夜，  
3、Chap.2是Benji视角里的周六夜。  
4、《Sweet Like Tennessee Honey》篇名灵感取自BØRNS的歌曲《American Money》中的歌词。  
5、Tennessee Honey指杰克•丹尼威士忌的一款蜂蜜风味的威士忌酒。


	2. The Morning After

Benji没有想到他醒来后会是这个样子的。  
头痛，宿醉，恶心，宿醉，口渴，宿醉，浑身酸痛，宿醉。  
他彻底被宿醉打败了。  
Benji疲惫地呻吟着，觉得浑身难受，就好像自己刚跑完了马拉松或者是其它什么挑战他体力极限的运动。  
_什么鬼……_  
他难受地继续闭着眼睛，企图返回梦乡，他还依稀记得自己做了一个火热的梦。  
被子滑动而过与他裸露的皮肤有很美好的接触，产生出的微小摩擦让Benji感到稍稍舒服了些。但是还有点什么东西，某些他不太能够……  
_等等，我什么也没穿？！_  
他腾地掀开被子，震惊地瞪着自己赤裸得犹如出生那天的身体，只是多了一些不言而喻的青紫痕迹。  
Benji的脑子短路了。  
_好吧，别慌。_Benji告诉自己，重新盖好被子。  
_我从头到脚都一丝不挂，是这个样子，我昨天晚上多喝了几杯，我浑身酸痛也是因为我昨晚自己瞎折腾自己…没错，我只需要再多睡一会儿。_  
可是，就像是他已经按下了录像带的回放键，昨晚的记忆慢慢地灌进他的脑子里。  
噢，他昨晚打过炮，而且还相当狂野，而另一方则是……  
_我的天哪！我睡了Ethan？！_  
_不对，这怎么可能。_  
尽管他的记忆中有空白的地方，谢了宿醉，但是他知道，Benji他妈的知道这不是什么被植入的假记忆，也不可能是面具。那种细节，那种感觉实在该死的真实、鲜明。  
_操，操，操。_  
他鼓起勇气望了一眼身旁的枕头和床单，仔细地看，那上面还残留着被睡过的印迹。Ethan已经走了。  
_也许是我表现太差了……  
也许是因为Ethan觉得这是一个错误，一次尴尬的错误，然后他不想在早上再次面对我……  
这当然是一次错误，Benji，看在老天爷的份上，你是个成年人！做个像样的成年人把一切事情都解决掉。幸好今天是星期天，你不必马上在工作中面对他。  
想想好的那一面，你现在可是有一对一的真实体验，这样晚上撸起来岂不是更好？_  
想着想着，Benji觉得自己的身体一点点地燥热起来，尤其是他回想起昨晚Ethan是怎样对他......  
  
昨晚  
他的运气不太好。  
Benji一脚踏在凹凸不平的地板上，顿时感到一阵天旋地转，就好比是他所在的维度正在分解、重组。  
_哦，维度的分解和重组，听上去蛮不错，我要记下来。_  
他是喝了几杯，不过他还好，他还好，好着呢。  
Benji注意到有人在碰他，抓住了他的手臂，并且在揉着他的背。Benji偏头望了几眼正抓住他肩膀的男人，感觉那人很面熟。中等身材，深色短发，健壮，绝对是受过专业搏斗技能训练的健壮。老天！Benji觉得这个男人可以光用单手捏住他的喉咙让他窒息至死。只不过，Benji不觉得自己的生命受到威胁，因为这个男人对他很亲切。  
这会儿，深发男人双手托起他的脑袋，捧着他的脸，男人的手感觉意外地舒服，让Benji发热的脸感到凉快了些。Benji歪头，蹭了蹭男人贴在他脸上的手。  
“看来你醉得不轻啊。别吐在我身上好吗？好歹撑下去，直至到你家里。”深发男人柔声说，嗓子里在忍着笑意。  
“嗯……”  
他有些问题想问这个男人，可是他还没问出口就被打断了——有辆车停在他们面前，直到看见车顶上的亮闪闪的灯箱Benji才意识到这是一辆出租车。Benji感到有一只手放在自己的腰上，深发男人将他轻轻往前推，领着Benji爬上出租车。  
那个友好亲切的男人在说着话，对着这辆出租车的司机，语调礼貌而不失风度。深发男人的声音萦绕在Benji的耳边，对方说话的语气、口音都让Benji有种熟悉的感觉，为什么呢，瞧着那人英俊完美的侧脸，Benji感到一阵口干舌燥。  
车窗外闪烁而过的灯光，美丽得既迷幻又脆弱，就像五朔节燃起的烟花。  
“你知道吗？我想说…你长得很像…我的一个朋友。”他慢吞吞地说，引起了那男人的注意。  
“哦，那你有没有想过，我跟你口中说的‘朋友’就是同一个人？”  
_怪不得。我想也是，行吧。_  
“噢……既然，你是这么说的话，事情就说得……通了。最后…验证我的想法，你叫什么名字？我是Benji。”  
男人向Benji投去担忧的目光，叹了一口气。  
“是Ethan。这下我得要确保将你完整无缺地护送回家，伙计，准确到你的床上。”  
“床，听上去不错。”Benji咧嘴笑了一个。  
“是啊。”  
Ethan也回以微笑，但分明是一副无奈的样子，可是Benji没有注意到。  
  
Benji觉得自己好像是睡着了。应该不是好像。_管它呢。_  
恍恍惚惚间，Benji知道是Ethan半抱着手脚不协调的自己，将他驼回到自家的公寓门前。  
“钥匙呢？”Ethan问，可是他没有等Benji的回答，就开始伸手在Benji身上摸索起来，首当其冲当然是长裤的口袋。  
“嗯…哼哼，好痒呀。”Benji不知道自己有没有做到……让自己听上去不那么兴奋和得意。他可是让Ethan对他摸上摸下呢。他记得自己家的钥匙放在哪里。不过，他还是决定让Ethan从他身上将钥匙‘摸’出来。  
“啊哈！原来是放在这里。”Ethan手捏着Benji家的大门钥匙，如释重负地松了口气。  
Benji撇撇嘴，没想到Ethan会这么快找到，他明明把钥匙放在钱包里。Ethan当然是找东西的箇中好手。  
可恶，只差那么一点点。  
_不过，我也有赚到咯？_  
  
直到Ethan把他扔在床上，并帮他掖好被角的时候，Benji才意识到Ethan并没有照他想象中的剧本行动，并且看到Ethan一副要离开了的样子。  
_喔，不不不！不要离开！_  
“Ethan？”  
Ethan被他叫住了，定在原地，疑惑地看着Benji。  
“怎么了，Benji？”Ethan问道。  
“留下来…过夜，好吗？”Benji忐忑地问了出来，同时暧昧地用手拍了拍身下的床。 Benji知道Ethan只是好心地送自己回家，可是色欲熏心的他已经顾不了那么多了。  
“Benji…我一直在等你这句话。”Ethan答道，他听上去有点上气不接下气，下一秒他竟然一个箭步就把Benji扑倒在床上。  
_诶？！噢噢噢！_  
“噢，哇哦，真、真的吗……”Benji舔舔嘴唇，有些结巴地说道。他有些被吓到了，Ethan的脸实在离他的脸太近了，他觉得自己有点儿呼吸困难，同时他的心脏在咚咚地飞快地跳动着。  
“呃，太好了，那么，吻我。”  
然后，哇哦，Ethan真的吻了他。Ethan捧着他的脸，湿乎乎地吻着他，强势又带点温柔，舌头急切地撬开他的嘴唇，发出濡湿的接吻声。当Ethan用力吸吮他的舌尖时，Benji感到有一股电流窜上的他的脊椎，令他忍不住用手环住Ethan的脖子。  
_我更喜欢这个Ethan。_在他们吻得难分难舍的时候，Benji晕晕乎乎地想道。  
“嘿，Benji。”Ethan笑着问，他笑得实在太好看了，这让Benji分心，忘记他刚才说了什么。  
“Benji？你有在听我说话吗？”  
“抱歉…你说了什么？”  
“我说，你对做接吻以上的事有兴趣吗？”Ethan问，低头轻咬了一下他的嘴唇。  
Benji一时之间没有反应过来，不过无论Ethan说什么他都会说他感兴趣的。  
“哦…我当然很感兴趣，大帅哥！”Ethan的提议实在是令人浮想联翩，Benji以前幻想过的一些火辣的场景，如今他却连一个也想不起来。  
“我想要你，Ethan…非常、非常、非常地想要你…。”他一边说一边大着胆子伸手摸向对方腹股沟再往下的那个地方，操，光是摸到Ethan鼓起来的裤裆就让他硬得发疼。  
“…我是说，”他咽了一下，“你应该干我。”  
“噢，这个我可以做到。就是现在。”Ethan在他耳边喃喃地说，性感的气音让Benji忍不住呻吟了一声。  
他们又黏黏糊糊地吻在一起。Benji任由Ethan将他脱光，直到他们赤裸地交缠在一起，Benji也得偿所愿地将Ethan摸了个遍。深色的脑袋埋在自己的胸口，伸出鲜红舌头热切地舔弄他的乳头，Benji没想到光是看着这样的景象就已经让他血脉偾张，兴奋不已。  
_实在太刺激了。_  
Benji颤抖着伸出双手，帮Ethan撩起垂下来的刘海，然后抓住对方的脸，将他们的嘴唇撞在了一起。Benji将手指插进对方深色的发丝里，把Ethan的脑袋按向自己，呜咽着将自己的舌头探进对方的嘴里翻搅、舔弄，一边焦急地摇晃臀部，使自己贴在Ethan小腹上的性器一下一下地磨蹭起来，焦急得多次松开了自己的嘴，Ethan不得不低吼着‘让我来’，才转由他接下亲吻的主导权。最终，是Ethan先按捺不住了，他牢牢地压制住不肯安分下来的Benji，向Benji要了安全套和润滑液。  
润滑液凉冰冰的，再加上异物入侵的感觉，令Benji咬紧了下唇，直到Ethan用威胁性的低沉嗓音命令他松开嘴，Benji才乖乖释放压抑在喉咙里聒噪的呻吟。当Ethan开始用两根手指操他的时候，Ethan问了他一些事，但那时Benji已经迷失在多重的感官漩涡里，他胡乱地答应着，也不知道自己有没有好好进行对话。  
Ethan的手指又回到他的体内，这一回多了一根手指探了进来。Benji迷迷糊糊地意识到Ethan正在折磨着他，滑腻的手指在粗鲁地抽动、翻搅，勾起的指头结结实实地擦过Benji的前列腺。强烈的快感让Benji压抑不住嘴里的哀鸣声，尖锐且破碎， 听到自己的声音在啜泣、在呻吟，比起任何情色影像都要更加淫秽，这一切让Benji感到羞耻不已。他高潮了。尽管他没有射精，但Benji很肯定自己是高潮了一下，快感让他喘不过气，他的身体变得更加敏感了。  
“等等，够了…Ethan…”Benji哑着嗓子说，就像是一声啜泣般。  
“你想我停下来？抱歉，我觉得我现在停不下来…太迟了。”Ethan说道，最后一句他几乎是低吼着说出来的。  
Benji摇了摇头，他正想要解释的时候，Ethan一下子将他的三根手指拔了出来，突如起来的空虚感令Benji感到有点无所适从。Ethan猛地拍了一下他的大腿，让Benji的注意力重新回到他身上。Ethan不知道在什么时候已经戴好了安全套，并示意Benji抬高臀部，往他身下塞了一个枕头。看到Ethan扶着他那根东西靠近自己的时候，Benji觉得自己脑里的氧气有些不够用，他大口大口地喘着气，感到眼前的这一幕有些超现实。  
“我要把你干翻。”Ethan盯着他说道，同一时间Benji感到有什么热烫的东西正抵在他那被扩张过的穴口处，只是浅浅地戳着那些敏感的皱褶，像是在挑逗Benji剩下的理智。Benji难耐地动了一下身子，伸手圈住Ethan的脖子，低声道：“来吧，拜托了，干我吧。”  
说完他就哽住了，因为Ethan突然挺腰捅了进来，他惊呼着抱紧了Ethan，很快地感到自己被撑得更开了，视线内的一切事物都变得扭曲并且模糊，这反而让Ethan进入他体内的感觉变得异常鲜明。Benji重重地喘息起来，虽然被塞满的感觉让他感到有些难受，但是疼痛感在酒精的作用下已经被削弱了不少。那玩意——Ethan的勃起在他后穴里搏动着的感觉、Ethan用力掐着他腰间的双手、还有Ethan用嘴让他的呻吟变成闷哼的深吻，这一切都在性欲的催化下一点一滴地转变成令人上瘾的欢愉。Benji还没有适应下来，Ethan就毫无预兆地用发狠般的疯狂节奏开始冲撞进他的深处，他那根硬邦邦的老二几乎没有抽出，一直顶弄Benji的后穴，就连囊袋也跟着Ethan操弄的节奏，一下又一下地撞击着金发男人的臀肉。  
_混账东西……_  
可是Benji没法叫Ethan停下来，他也不可能叫Ethan停下来。要是他让Ethan停下来，那他就是疯了。  
Ethan换了个姿势操他。即使Benji觉得自己要被折成两半，他却依然颤抖不止地在求欢，嘴唇通红地发出呻吟，一遍又一遍地叫唤深发男人的名字。尤其是Ethan在某次用力顶到他前列腺，令他头皮发麻，尖叫出声，眼皮后仿佛看见星星，更是直接让他虚软得失去扭腰回应Ethan的力气，只能死死抓住Ethan的背，乱七八糟地哀叫着无意义的语句。  
Benji不太记得这之后的事了，他只零碎地记得Ethan嵌在他身体里的老二一次又一次地擦过他的敏感点，还记得Ethan抓把手一样抓住自己的勃起，一边狠操他的屁股，一边帮他打飞机，让他爽得直翻白眼。Benji很肯定自己就是那样射了。  
  
回想到的细节越多，Benji就越感到震惊。  
_天哪，天哪，天哪……我究竟做了什么？！_  
尽管Benji知道自己的回忆不是百分之百地准确无误，但活塞运动那部分是千真万确发生过的事，酸痛的四肢以及另一种难以描述的不适感都时时刻刻提醒自己昨晚做过什么事，或者更应该说和另一个男人一起做过什么事。  
Benji懊恼地将脸埋进枕头里，强烈的羞耻感令他失去最后一点行动力，他打算就这样像条死尸一样瘫在床上度过这个令人绝望的周日。  
原本安静的公寓响了不大不小的声音，听到了声音的Benji马上警觉地坐起来，他竖起耳朵，屏住呼吸，仔细去听。是脚步声，不轻不重，听上去甚至让Benji觉得自己好像在哪里听过似的。然后Ethan Hunt出现他卧室的门边。  
“嗯，你醒了吗？”“Ethan？！”他们同时说道。  
Ethan有些疑惑地瞪了一下双眼，他看了看Benji光着的上身，尴尬地咳嗽了一声，然后说：“对，是我……现在不早了，穿上衣服，我会在外面等你。”  
“等等，Ethan！”Benji急忙叫道，一边用他最快的速度锁定自己那些被乱扔的衣服并下床去够堆在地板上的衣服。  
“怎么了，Benji？”或许是因为听到Benji下床的声音，Ethan没有应声转身，而是站在卧室门边保持背对Benji的姿势。  
“呃，你去哪里了？”Benji问，一边无声地咒骂了一句，一是因为一时之间他找不到自己的内裤，直接套上了昨晚的长裤，二是因为他的脑袋还疼得像被车撞过一样。  
“噢，早餐！你家连一盒麦片也没有，然后宿醉的第二天吃速冻食品未免也太糟糕了，所以我跑去外面买早餐了。”  
“早餐？！你买了什么样的早餐？噢，我现在可以见人了。”  
Ethan转身，刚好看到Benji在用手指抓了抓头顶上乱翘的金发，一眼可以看出他身上的衣服是情急之下草草套上的。  
“我在一间叫做‘Lenny家’的熟食店买了三明治，还有在杂货店买了几个苹果。”  
“‘Lenny家’……”  
“没错…是不是你不喜欢那里的食物？我的错，我观察到那里有附近的银行职员在排队买早餐，就推断那里的食物应该不错，但我没有考虑到你可能会不喜欢。”  
“不是的。‘Lenny家’很好。”  
“好吧。”  
“所以，早餐时间？”Benji有些呆呆地问。  
“我们不急。我之前说‘穿上衣服’，我的意思是你可以慢慢来，冲个澡什么的，换上干净的衣服。”  
“嗯，好的，好吧。不急，慢慢来。谢谢你买了早餐回来，Ethan。”说完，Benji腼腆地笑了笑。  
“不客气，这没什么大不了的。”Ethan平淡地应道，Benji觉得自己好像看见对方浅浅地笑了一下。  
  
过了好一段时间，Benji才脸色煞白地，真正记起他留在Ethan肩膀上的那个“小纪念品”。  
“哦，那没什么大不了的。”Ethan一本正经地戏弄他说道，“很高兴知道我有那么棒。”

  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、Chap.2是Benji视角回忆里的周六夜和他宿醉第二天醒后发生的事情，还有补充了一点Chap.1里没说到的事。  
2、Chap.2跟Chap.1对周六夜的描写不是完全一致的，因为考虑到这是双视角，并且是Benji酒后对周六夜的回忆，他没可能完全回忆到每一个细节。所以Chap.2其实是半真半假，掺杂了一些Benji的幻想、脑补。不过Chap.1和Chap.2里我都有保留一部分一致的描写，这一部分都是真实发生过的事情。


End file.
